In the document A New Approach for Catheter Ablation of Atrial Fibrillation: Mapping of the Electrophysiologic Substrate, Nademanee et al., J. Am. Coll. Cardiol., 2004; 43(11): 2044-2053, which is incorporated herein by reference, it is proposed that atrial fibrillation may be successfully treated by ablating sites exhibiting a complex fractionated atrial electrogram (CFAE). The authors identified areas of CFAE during atrial fibrillation, and then applied radiofrequency ablation to these areas. As a result of the ablation, the atrial fibrillation was resolved in the large majority of the cases.
Documents incorporated by reference in the present patent application are to be considered an integral part of the application except that to the extent any terms are defined in these incorporated documents in a manner that conflicts with the definitions made explicitly or implicitly in the present specification, only the definitions in the present specification should be considered.